SC- Maplestar's Nine Lives
Jaggedstar was dead. His deputy, Mapleflower, was heading to Highstones with the senior medicine cat of ShadowClan, Birdleaf. When they arrived, Birdleaf instructed Mapleflower to press her nose to the glittering Moonstone. Immediately, she was swept into whirling blackness. After what seemed like moons, Mapleflower woke up to a sunny valley. The ranks of StarClan surrounded her. “Welcome to StarClan’s hunting grounds,” a dark ginger tom said. “You are about to receive your nine lives,” “Jaggedstar,” Mapleflower dipped her head to the former leader and father as he walked towards her. “With this life, I give you pride. Use it to never give up on your Clan or yourself.” he touched his nose to Mapleflower’s head. A wave of sharp, hurling pain swerved its way through the deputy’s body, and she suppressed a growl. There’s still eight more to go! She thought through gritted teeth. A silver she-cat padded forward. “Echobreeze!” Mapleflower called to her mother, delight shining in her gaze. Echobreeze lowered her head to touch her daughter’s. “With this life i give you a mother’s love. Love your Clan as you would love your kin.” Next was a tiny brown tom-kit. “My name is Elderkit. I died before I could achieve my dreams. I give you a life of gratefulness, to never take life for granted.” A little black she-kit scampered next to him. “I’m Ashkit. I give you a life for forgiveness. Anger hardens hearts, and grudges will drive a deep rift between Clanmates,” she squeaked. A big sandy tom strode forward and pressed his nose to Mapleflower’s forehead. “With this life I give you determination. Fight your hardest through the coldest leaf-bare.” A surge of fire surged through Mapleflower, and she felt like she could fight for seasons. “Thank you, Desertfox,” she said to her father’s first deputy. Desertfox’s mate, Spotpelt, flew on light paws over. “I give you a life for gentleness. Use it to care for your Clanmates when they are in need,” she spotted she-cat meowed. A brown tabby tom padded forward. “Mapleflower,” he purred. “Congratulations,” Mapleflower stepped back with a snarl. This ShadowClan tom, Owltalon, was smooth as a snake to get others’ favor. He had broken the warrior code to mate with the ThunderClan she-cat, Brightsky. “With this life,” Owltalon announced. “I give you the gift to know what is right, and do it,” “Like you did,” Mapleflower snarled under her breath as Owltalon walked away. A silver-gray cat stepped in front of the ranks of StarClan. “My name is Poolflight. I was killed by a group or rogues while my kits were barely out of the nursery,” her blue eyes sparkled with emotion. “I give you a life for boldness, to defend your Clan to the last breath.” One life left, Mapleflower thought, and I will be the leader of ShadowClan. A broad shouldered brown tabby slipped out from behind the other cats. “I am Thornfire, the father of Moonstar, Sunmist, Ambershine, and Elderkit. I give you a life for honesty. Trust your Clanmates with any secret,” Jaggedstar stepped back into the center of the circle of StarClan cats. “I hail you by your name, Maplestar!” The starry spirits echoed him. “Maplestar! Maplestar! Maplestar!” Category:Secrets